Sixteen
by GDK.Loves.Teen Titans
Summary: High School for any girl is tough, For Tenten its hell. She learns the hard way to choose her friends carefully and to accept herself. Fortunatly she has someone who can save her from herself. NejixTen. Rated M for Adult themes, and Profanity. R&R.
1. mother dearest

Tenten's alarm clock rang at 6:00am, the loud noise immediately woke her up. As she sat up she heard banging noises getting louder and louder. The door was suddenly barged open and there stood Chinatsu, Tenten's foster mother.

"What the hell are you still doing in bed, if your gonna live here you better be getting your ass to school" She said in a calm manner.

"My alarm clock just rang Chinatsu, can you chill out?" Tenten replied.

"I think you should refer to me as mom, hunny" Chinatsu said with a tad bit of irritation

"Don't tell me what to do, you aren't my mother" Tenten yelled.

"Your 'mom' was a crackhead, a slut and when she got pregnant with you, she gave you up for adoption… Your worth nothing to her and never will be deary. As far as Im concerned, I AM your mother and I deserve a little bit more respect. Hell if it wasn't for me, you'd be back at that orphanage eating roaches for breakfast." Chinatsu replied in the same calm manner

Tenten was taken aback at her foster mom's comment, all she wanted to do was kill her and disappear. Instead she said two simple words.

"Fuck you"

School for Tenten wasn't any better she'd walk through the hallways and see faces, so many of them either glaring at her or whispering to others about her. It made her wanna pass out but some how she found the strength to keep walking.

Like every high school there were always popular people and they would always have a feeling of superiority. Ino and Sakura were one of those people and boy did Tenten envy them. In her eyes Ino and Sakura were perfect, they were pretty, made guys bow down to their every whim, but most of all they seemed to be happy.

_What's wrong with me, why can't I look and feel like them._

Her thoughts were immediately interrupted by an over energetic male teen with bushy eye brows.

"TENTEN!!" Lee yelled.

"Oh my god Lee, MUST YOU yell like that in my ear, I'm NOT deaf" said an irritated Tenten.

"I'm sorry, I really am, did something happen?" Lee said in a lower tone

"Everyday Lee, every fucking day, I hate my foster mom. I HATE school" Tenten cried

Lee hugged his best friend as tears poured from her eyes. He knew what was going on in Tenten's household and about her biological mother. Their friendship was strong because Tenten had been there for Lee when everyone discriminated against him for being gay. He felt it was his turn to return the favor.

"Can't you tell someone about what's going on?" Lee asked

"yeah but they'd send me back to the orphanage, I'd have to leave Konoha, I DON'T wanna go back there Lee" Tenten said distraught "I'd rather stay with Chinatsu than to go back to place"

"Damn, I really don't know what to say, but if it gets really bad, you know where I'm at" Lee offered.

"Thanks Lee" Tenten said as she cooled down.

**Well that was the 1****st**** chapter, I KNOW Neji is NOT in this chapter…but just wait a bit k? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. This is my first fanfic.**


	2. It's a Date

2nd period science class was not Tenten's favorite subject at all. Lee wasn't in her class, Mr. Orochimaru was her teacher, and worst of all, the 2 people that she envied the most was in her class. Tenten sat in the back hoping no one would notice her, she began thinking to herself, and paying no attention to Mr. Orochimaru what so ever.

_Why can't I be like them? I'd be so much happier. I WANT TO BE DIFFERENT, I HATE MYSELF. I want to go to school one day and have everyone to view me as a beautiful, hot person._

"Tenten" Orochimaru said.

"Tenten" he said again with a bit of irritation.

"YO PANDA" Kiba yelled.

Tenten jumped up as she was forced back to reality as the others were either laughing at her reaction or at what Kiba said.

"Well now that you're awake you can tell the class what a polyatomic atom is, right?" Orochimaru asked with bit of an attitude.

"Well uhhh, umm, It is.."

"OF COURSE, you don't know what is because you haven't been paying attention, how are you EVER going to become a ninja if you lack knowledge in science." Orochimaru yelled.

"It was just one time, I wont do it again" Tenten said in a low voice.

"You better not Tenten, other wise you will have two hours detention with me after school, Is that clear?" Orochimaru said strictly.

"yes."

Eventually the 2nd period bell rang and Tenten was free from the science class from hell, she was so amazed that she held in her tears for so long.

"PANDA!!" She heard a female voice say.

Tenten didn't bother to turn around, she knew that if she did, she would have a crappier day.

"I know you're not walking away from me" The female voice said again.

This time Tenten stopped, and the voice was programmed into her head.

_Is she really calling for me? holy shit, what do I say to her, what does she want with me?_

"Hey, are you deaf or something? I was calling your name" Ino said with an attitude.

_Oh my god, she really is calling for me, what do I say?_

"Hello, you there?" Ino said again while waving her hands in Tenten's face.

"Yeah, uhh can you not call me panda, that's not my name." Tenten said with a mixture of excitement and annoyance.

"Why not, pandas are cute, and so are you" Ino said with a smile

"You think I'm pretty??" Tenten said amazed.

"Yeah, who wouldn't, you have that nice innocent look about you" Ino replied "Anyways I have to meet up with friends, and tell you what, after school you can hang out with me and Sakura."

"Oh wow, I would love to." Tenten with excitement

"Cool, it's a date then" Ino said while walking off.

It was a weird day for Tenten, she went from being extremely upset to being the happiest person in school. She felt invincible, that is until she crashed into a wall. A somewhat soft wall.

**Yep the 2****nd**** chapter is up and R&R please. Don't worry Neji WILL be in the story. **


	3. First Time

Tenten looked up to see a male with no expression on his face, as if he had experienced these incidents many times. He was about her age and had long, dark brown hair. His eyes were as clear as glass.

"Sorry" was all that Tenten said.

The male didn't bother answering her and walked off. Tenten didn't mind so much, hey, at least he didn't make a huge scene. It took a couple of minutes for Tenten to regain her composure and head towards Lee's locker.

"TENTEN, I GOT AN A ON MY ALGEBRA TEST!" Lee yelled in excitement.

"Lee please, must you be so loud?" Tenten said in a low yet annoyed tone.

"oh sorry, Im just so overjoyed. Are we going out for some Ramen after school?" Lee asked.

"Actually I cant, Ino wants to hang out with me." Tenten replied.

"Say what?!?" Lee asked surprised.

"I'm not even lying, INO YAMANAKA wants to hang out with me. ME!!" Tenten said with excitement. "I'm not giving that up for the world!"

"Oh wow, well have a good time, just uhh be careful, okay?" Lee said with concern.

"Don't worry about me Lee, If I can handle my foster mom than I can handle everything else." Tenten said

"Whatever you say" Lee replied.

The last period bell rang, which meant that school was officially over. Tenten was more than happy to leave, because one of the school's most popular females, actually wanted to hang out with her. She saw Ino by the steps of the school with Sakura and other friends, Tenten had a mixture of excitement and nervousness as she approached them.

"Hey Ino" Tenten said.

Before Ino said anything the pink haired female turned towards her and gave Tenten a glare.

"Uhh Ino, who is she?" Sakura asked

"That's Tenten, she's in our science class, idiot" Ino replied.

"OH YEAH that's right, Panda, the one that Mr. O bashed." Sakura giggled

"Yeah, I told her that she can hang out with us." Ino smiled.

"Oh ok cool" Sakura said satisfied

Tenten just stood there as she saw the two friends roaming through their purses. She saw Ino pull out a white cylindrical object and Sakura pull out lighter.

"You smoke, right?" Ino asked

"Uhh yeah, sometimes" Tenten lied.

Ino placed the cigarette in her mouth and lit it. Tenten took her first drag and ended up coughing and dropping the cigarette. Ino and Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"are you sure you've tried smoking dear?" Ino laughed "here, try it again, don't take a super long drag and try not to cough."

Ino picked up the cigarette and placed it back into Tenten's mouth. Tenten did exactly what Ino said, and succeeded. She continued doing the exact same thing until she felt light headed.

"I feel so dizzy" Tenten stated.

" yeah you get light headed the first time you smoke, just drink a bottle of water and you'll be fine" Ino said

"Oh ok thanks" Tenten smiled.

As Tenten tried to gain her composure she saw the same guy that she bumped into earlier. All he did was give her a glare and continued walking. If looks could kill, Tenten would've already been dead, and if she wasn't so buzzed up from the cigarette, she would've cared a little bit more than she did.

"Who's that guy?" Tenten asked.

Sakura and Ino laughed at her question, not believing that she was serious.

"Hunny, that's Neji Hyuuga, everyone wants him but y'know he's kinda serious" Sakura replied "A little too serious."

" yeah, He's from the legendary Hyuuga clan and he isn't that bad looking either" Ino said with a grin

"Gross." Sakura commented with Disgust

"Fuck off Sakura, anyways yeah, why do you wanna know?" Ino asked Tenten

"I don't know, I bumped into him earlier today and now he's giving me a glare" Tenten replied.

"Oh get used it, I don't think he likes anyone, which really makes me wonder why he's popular" Ino stated "You better cherish the fact that you bumped into him, because that might be the ONLY time you touch him"

"Slut much?" Sakura commented

Ino only rolled her eyes.

"Yeah so do you need a ride home? My friend has a car" Ino asked

"sure, thanks so much" Tenten replied

"that's what friends are for" Ino smiled.

Chinatsu was at the front door when Tenten arrived home. She knew that this wasn't going to go very well but she was ready for anything that was going to happen.

"Where have you been Tenten?" She asked with an attitude.

"I was hanging out with friends." Tenten replied

"Well that explains why you reek of cigarette smoke." Chinatsu stated with a smirk

"Like you give a shit about what I do" Tenten said harshly

"Well you know what they say hunny, like mother like daughter" She replied with a bitch attitude.

Tenten didn't bother answering her foster mom, knowing that if she did, the outcome would result in violence and she'd be sent back to the orphanage.

**Well that's the third chapter. Please R&R, I don't care if you flame, it just makes you look like an idiot. HOWEVER I will pay attention to ****Constructive Criticism.**


	4. Teammate

The next day of school, Tenten was in a good mood. In fact she walked through the hallways with pride and confidence, not giving a damn about what other people said. She eventually approached Lee who was excited as she was, but that wasn't a surprise.

"So how was spending time with Ino and Sakura??" Lee asked suspiciously

"It was amazing, although she taught me how to…"

Tenten paused, she new that if she told Lee about what really happened, he wouldn't let her live it down, nor would he drop the subject.

"She taught me how to put on eyeliner on my top eyelid, I didn't like it all" Tenten lied

"Oh ok, cool, what else happened?" Lee asked again

"We were just talking...about people. She's really nice y'know." Tenten stated.

"well, that sounds like fun" Lee said sarcastically

Before Tenten could say anything she heard a female voice calling her name, or rather her nickname.

"PANNNDAA!!!" Sakura yelled while waving her hands.

Ino was right next to her and was also waving.

"Her name is Tenten, idiot." Ino said jokingly.

"Hey guys" Tenten giggled

"Hey, we're going over by my house after school, you coming?" Ino asked.

"Yeah I'll be there. It's a date." Tenten replied.

"awesome." Ino said with a grin.

"It's a date?" Lee asked as if he didn't believe that Tenten just said that.

3rd period Gym class was a tad bit better than 2nd. Tenten liked doing all the work outs, sports, and sparring, not to mention Gai Sensei was a happier and better teacher than Orochimaru. However, Gai Sensei was an adult version of Lee, and that meant he was over energetic, and refused to accept anything less than a 110.

"Good morning students. Part of passing this class and becoming a great ninja requires teamwork." Gai stated. "For the rest of this semester you will be put into groups of three."

Gai paused for everyone's attention, he noticed how everyone faced each other and gave off pretty much the same face expression.

"BUT since choosing a partner is SOO stressful" Gai said sarcastically "I already put you guys into groups"

He smirked when he heard the whole class went "AWWWW".

"C'mon guys, this is also a chance to make new friends. Anyways here are the groups: Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." Gai stated.

Sakura jumped for joy when she heard that she will be Sasuke's teammate. Naruto also did the same thing.

"Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka"

"I OBJECT!!" Ino yelled while standing up.

Gai sensei only raised an eyebrow.

"You cant do this to me! I, I wouldn't be caught dead being seen with that BLIMP" she screeched while pointing at Choji.

"Well Ms. Yamanaka, if you want to retake this course next year, then you can gladly not participate and waste your youth on something else. Otherwise I suggest you sit down and cooperate with me and your teammates." Gai said calmly.

Ino gave him a glare and slowly sat back down. Sakura couldn't help but to laugh at her and Tenten was rather nervous. She wasn't going to be in a group with Sakura or Ino.

"Moving on, the next group will be Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten"

Tenten's eyes were wide open, she didn't mind that Lee was in her group but NEJI? Why him of all people. She knew Neji despised her for reasons unknown but now she had to talk to him, spar with him and worst of all TRUST him. Lee on the other hand was ecstatic and all Neji said was "Hn".

Eventually Gai finished listing all of the groups and what teachers they will be with. The students we're also told to talk to their teammates.

"TENTEN WE ARE IN THE SAME GROUP ISNT THAT GREAT." Lee yelled in excitement.

"Yeah, it's great" Tenten said with very little enthusiasm

She heard Neji mutter something, she couldn't hear exactly what he was saying but she definitely heard the words 'dead weight'. Tenten wasn't going to have someone badmouth her or her best friend so she decided to say something.

"Excuse you" she asked.

Neji only looked at her.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you need to get over it." Tenten said annoyed.

"And if I don't get over it, what exactly are you going to do?" Neji questioned.

Tenten was silent, she knew that she COULDN'T do anything to him and damn did it bug her that he was right.

"Exactly what I thought, you can't do anything about it. Maybe next time you should put a cigarette between your lips before you think about starting something you cannot finish." Neji said with a grin

Tenten immediately clenched her fists while Lee held her back.

"Tenten think about what you're doing" Lee whispered.

Tenten stood still and was back into her right mind, she was still pretty angry but she knew throwing a punch at Neji Hyuuga would probably be one of the worst mistakes she'd make in her life. Instead Tenten walked out of the Gymnasium yelling the words

'fucking asshole.'

**Wow 2 chapters in one day. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked but it needed to be there. Anyways Read and review please. I don't care if you flame, you'll just look like an idiot, however I will look at ****CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCISM. ****One more thing, I would also like a lot more reviews, I'm trying to make a small goal of 10 reviews. **


	5. Baby Powder

Tenten sat down and hugged her knees, the idea of ditching school seemed so great to her right now. She heard footsteps getting louder and louder but not once did she look to see who it was. The noise stopped once it reached her and right there and then she knew who was standing right next to her.

"You are going to the training grounds after school." Neji demanded

"I'll do whatever I please; besides I have other places to go." Tenten said with an attitude.

"I'm not taking your bitchy attitude, Tenten, you're going and that's final" Neji stated.

"Yeah ok." Tenten laughed.

Neji knew that Tenten wasn't going to come on her own free will, but that didn't mean he couldn't drag her sorry ass. He went off to find Lee and see if he was going to tell him anything.

"Lee." He said

"Neji-san, it is an honor to be your teammate" Lee stated with pride.

"Yeah um, are you gonna be with Tenten after school?" Neji asked.

"No, she's going to Ino's house, why do you ask? You like her?" Lee said with a grin.

"Love is beneath me Lee, and we are supposed to train after school, but she wants to be

Rebellious so I'll just drag her there." Neji replied with a serious answer

"Oh well good luck" Lee said hinting to him that he had no idea what he was in for.

Like the previous day, the final bell rang, and Tenten met up with Sakura and Ino.

"So you can still come over, right?" Ino asked.

"yeah of course, oh my god, that Neji kid was basically forcing me to go train with him but I was like, fuck that." Tenten laughed

"Well we better go then before he sees you" Ino said

"yeah sure, but seriously, I don't know who the hell he thinks he is, but he needs to stop talking to me as if he's my dad" Tenten stated with an angry tone.

"Wow you seem tense, well when we get to Ino's place we'll give you some 'baby powder'" Sakura offered while winking at Ino

Ino's eyes were wide open and in a split second she punched Sakura in the arm signaling her to shut the fuck up.

"Ow" Sakura screeched.

"Baby powder?" Tenten asked

"Oh don't worry about it hun." Ino fake smiled.

When they arrived to Ino's house, Tenten was taken aback from how huge it was. The house was also very different from most in Konoha, it looked very modern, Americanized and huge, clear windows seemed to consume the walls of the house. If you could only use one word to describe it, unique would fit perfectly.

"Holy shit Ino, your house is huge" Tenten said amazed.

"I know, RIGHT!?!" Ino giggled.

The inside of the house was even more unique than the outside. There were many abstract paintings and a few brick/stone walls, Tenten never wanted to leave the Yamanaka household.

"Oh my god Ino, where's the 'baby powder'?" Sakura asked very impatiently

"You fucking fiend, wait a sec." Ino replied a tad bit annoyed

Tenten became very curious of why Sakura needed baby powder so badly.

"Uhhmmm" Tenten began before being cut off.

"Oh yeah hun, we need to tell and show you something." Ino said

"Yeah it's like our secret weapon." Sakura added on

"Oh ok, I'm all ready for it then" Tenten smiled.

The three teens went into Ino's room. Ino went straight towards her drawer and tossed everything that was in there aside until she found what she was looking for. With caution, she held a plastic Ziploc bag with white powder and went into the bathroom. Tenten couldn't keep her eyes off of the Ziploc bag; she wanted to believe that it was actually baby powder inside of it.

"Cocaine?" Tenten said shocked.

"Yeah, it's not really as bad as the teachers say it is" Sakura answered.

"Are you fucked? Of course it's bad. Do you know that stuff fucks up your life?" Tenten yelled.

"I've been on coke for about 4 months and I'm one of the most popular people in school, do you think my life is fucked up?" Sakura lashed back.

Tenten didn't answer, she was very freaked out and she also didn't want to ruin her chances of ever hanging out with Sakura and Ino again.

"Exactly it isn't, and if you know what's good for your reputation and if you ever want to hang out with us, you'd do it to" Sakura said in an intimidating tone.

"Sakura chill" Ino yelled.

Sakura only rolled her eyes.

"But y'know Tenten, She's right, you have no idea what your missing out on" Ino grinned.

_What should I do? Its been like my dream for me to be friends with the popular kids but I never thought I'd have to do this…I'll just do it once, yeah that's it just once. They'll leave me alone about it and I'll still be happy._

"You won't like tell anyone right?' Tenten asked in a defeated tone.

"Well it's not like you knew about it before we even spoke to you" Ino said.

The doorbell rang, quite frequently in only one minute, Sakura left the bathroom to go see who the unexpected visitor was. While Ino stared at a distressed Tenten, who was looking down at the bathroom tiles. She put the Ziploc bag in the bathroom drawer and tilted Tenten's chin upward so their eyes were leveled.

"Tenten, there is no need to be afraid." Ino paused as she held her hand.

Ino's head moved closer towards Tenten's. Tenten's heart was beating super fast, she knew what was going on yet she didn't protest.

"You can always trust me." She added as she closed her eyes and moved closer to Tenten.

Tenten did the same thing. Their lips were about to close the very little space between them until she heard a loud 'AHEM'

"Neji?" Tenten asked surprised.

**Yeah big chapter, kinda sorta, anyways READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. Oh and yeah I don't really want to hear about how you think the almost girl on girl kiss scene is gross. **


	6. low blow

Neji grinned at a very embarrassed and puzzled Tenten. However, Tenten was very thankful that he had interrupted her kiss with Ino. It wasn't necessarily the kiss she wanted to get away from but what she'd have to do after.

"Uhh I'll just talk to you tomorrow Ino." Tenten said

"OK, bye hun" Ino said while grinning.

Tenten walked silently out of the bathroom and Neji followed her. She waited till she was outside of the Yamanaka household to yell at her persistent teammate.

"Stalker much?" she said with an attitude.

"Well if I'd known that you'd be having a lesbian make out session then I would've reconsidered." Neji smirked

"It wasn't a make out session, you fucking perv." Tenten yelled.

"Well knowing her it probably would have been if I hadn't stopped by" Neji smirked again

Tenten looked at him with a disgusted face. She was so pissed off that he was having a great time making her mad.

"I'm still not going to train with you" Tenten said in an attempt to piss Neji off.

"Ok fine, when everyone starts calling you a lesbian, you'll know why." Neji grinned

"You WOULDN'T!" Tenten shrieked

"I will not say a word unless you continue to be uncooperative" Neji stated calmly

"Fine, I'll go" She said defeated.

When Tenten arrived at the training grounds she saw Lee and Gai sensei in an intense fight, but as the usual conclusion, Gai kicked Lee's ass. Tenten sat down on a log and drifted off into one of her deep thoughts.

"Get up" Neji demanded.

Tenten didn't reply, because she wasn't paying attention.

"Tenten!" Neji said in a louder tone.

She immediately jumped up and was back into her senses, she only looked at Neji, which gave him a sign that she was awake.

"I didn't force you to come so you can just sit on a log." Neji stated coldly

"Fuck off" Tenten said annoyed.

"If you beat me in our sparring match then I will" He said trying to compromise.

Immediately Tenten stood up, but then she noticed that she was forgetting something.

"Damn it, I don't have my scrolls" Tenten said

"Its ok, we don't need to use chakra" Neji replied. "I'll win either way. You're weak"

Neji's comment made Tenten motivated to kick his ass. She knew that there was a good chance that she might end up losing but that didn't stop her from taking chances. Lee and Gai sensei even stopped fighting to watch them spar.

"GO TENTEN!!" Lee cheered

Tenten smiled as she saw Neji in his fighting stance. She ran towards him with a kunai in her hand. She was getting closer until he did a flip over her and kicked her from behind. Tenten flew face first into the grass.

"Fuck" Tenten said in pain

She slowly stood back up and measured her distance from Neji. She took a different approach and threw a kunai at him. Neji dodged it and with a blink of an eye he was close to Tenten. His fist met her cheekbone and her body met the grass again. Tenten coughed as her right cheek was bruised.

"Why bother getting up? It's futile." Neji laughed "Your weak and you will always be weak."

Tenten was furious now; she was covered in bruises and wounds while Neji didn't even have a scratch on him. She analyzed his body, and knew she had to rely on a very desperate, but powerful move.

"Get back up Tenten, don't let him push you around. Show him your youth!" Gai sensei yelled.

Tenten ignored him and stood back up yet again. This time she signaled Neji to come towards her. He did exactly that, however he wasn't going to get the same result. Tenten blocked his punches and before he knew it, her foot crashed into his testicles. He stood very still and his eyes flew open, but Tenten didn't stop there. She kept pushing the two connected parts of his manhood into his abdomen trapping the pain, along with that she twisted her foot so the pain would grow. Neji screamed at every foot movement she made. That was Gai's cue to run and pull Tenten away from him.

Neji fell to the ground, cupping his manhood as tears fell from his eyes.

"Tenten are you crazy!?!" Lee yelled.

"I won, didn't I?" Tenten smirked.

"That was a low and cheap blow, he might be sterile now" Gai sensei added.

"So, I don't care, no one wants to carry that asshole's child" Tenten lashed back. "Let alone sleep with him."

Tenten walked over to her teammate with the tarnished ego.

"Oh and by the way, tomorrow I expect you to fuck off" She laughed.

**Sorry if I took a long time with this chapter. Sunday(Jul 22) was my birthday so yeah…: oh and I'm not really all that great with fight scenes so bare with me.**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

A full week had passed and boy did news travel fast. Everyone knew about what Tenten did to Neji and for the most part, was cheering her on. Neji did his part of the bet, and had not said one word to her ever since the last time they trained together.

Tenten loved the attention that she was getting. Everyone was noticing her and she even had her two new best friends by her side. However, she wasn't completely happy and it showed in her face expression.

"What's wrong hunny?" Ino asked with concern

"Yeah, everyone loves you" Sakura added

Tenten paused for a moment. She knew why she wasn't completely satisfied, but she'd never admit it to anyone, especially not now.

"Um, it's nothing, just my mom, she's all bitchy lately, y'know what I mean" Tenten lied.

"Yeah, but whenever my mom refuses to give me what I want, I just ask my dad." Ino stated proudly

Tenten stared at her as if she didn't believe she just said that.

"Yeah, my family isn't like that, Ino" Tenten stated.

"Oh well I know what will make you feel better" Ino said excitedly

"Tell tell!!" Tenten demanded.

"Sakura and I are throwing you a PARTY!!" Ino yelled so everyone around them could hear.

Everyone clapped and made comments like "Hell yeahh" and "Yeah BABY." Kiba was even howling. But most of all Tenten was now in a good mood.

"Oh and you need to try the baby powder" Ino whispered.

"Hell yeah" Tenten said confidently

It took a few minutes for the crowd to die off before Tenten began walking to her 1st period class. As she was walking she glanced at lockers and classroom doors. It almost made her feel sick, because she really wasn't in the mood to hear a teacher talk for 80 minutes.

She made a decision to skip 1st period, but where the hell was she going to go?

She didn't have Ino or Sakura, not even Lee. That didn't change her mind though as she headed the opposite way of her designated classroom and closer to the school courtyard.

The school courtyard was very beautiful. Sakura trees and Tulips of many different colors took up most of the courtyard. Not to mention, there was a fountain in the center with two benches on each side. The courtyard was very distant from the school which made it even better for Tenten.

She finally arrived, however, she wasn't alone and it wasn't just anyone who visited the courtyard. It was Neji Hyuuga, himself.

"What happened to you, wanting me to 'fuck off'?" Neji asked

Tenten looked over to see her Teammate staring at the water fountain.

"Nothing happened to it. I didn't know that you'd be here." Tenten answered "I'm skipping class"

"I don't care" He stated coldly

"Well I'm telling you anyways" Tenten smiled.

"Hn" was all the Neji said.

He was surprised that she didn't blow up or curse him off and it kinda made him feel defeated, but he'd never show any sign of it. Instead he kept quiet.

"Well um, Ino is throwing me a party and" Tenten said before being cutoff

"I told you before, I don't care." Neji stated quite clearly

"And I told you before that I'm going to tell you anyways" She lashed back. "Oh and I would like you to come"

"Why are you so confident after your pathetic win?" Neji asked coldly

Tenten only giggled and didn't bother answering his question.

"Shut up and just go to the damn party" She laughed.

Before Neji could reply Tenten was gone, he cursed under his breath, knowing that she was getting to him.

◘◘◘◘◘◘

School had finally ended but this time Tenten met up with Lee. She wanted to introduce him to Ino and Sakura. She had always imagined the four of them being the perfect group of friends.

"Lee!" Tenten said excitedly

"TENTEN!! Lee Jumped with joy.

This was probably the only time Tenten tolerated Lee's over excitement.

"I want you to meet Ino and Sakura!" Tenten yelled with Joy

Lee stood still and looked at ground. It only took 8 words to kill his excitement.

"Lee, don't be afraid, they're really nice" Tenten stated.

"uhh, I don't know, I mean they're" Lee rambled before getting cut off

"I think Ino kinda likes your outfit" Tenten said in an attempt to make him change his mind.

And it also took only 7 words for him to regain happiness as he was jumping around.

"Let's go Tenten!!" Lee yelled as he ran towards the blonde and pink haired ladies.

Lee kneeled down and kissed both of their palms and greeted them.

"It is an honor to meet you Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno"

They only giggled and wondered where he had come from. That is until they saw an embarrassed Tenten, who was suddenly regretting the idea of having a perfect group of friends.

"Hey guys, that's Lee, I wanted you guys to meet him" Tenten said in a somewhat humiliated tone.

"He's so sweet Tenten, what a great find." Ino giggled.

"What!!" Tenten said in shock "He's not my…"

"I'm Gay" Lee blurted out.

Sakura and Ino shrieked in happiness

"We have a new shopping buddy" Sakura stated

"Speaking of clothes, we need to search through your closet Tenten" Ino smiled

"My closet? That means you have to…NO!!" Tenten shrieked

"Why not?" Ino asked as she raised an eyebrow

"Because my house, it's uhh messy" She lied

"Yeah ok, stop lying, I bet your house isn't that bad" Sakura laughed

Tenten turned to Lee as she was desperate for his help. He noticed this and decided to save her.

"She isn't kidding it's.. disgusting" Lee lied "Oh and why do you think she's my best friend? We have terrible clothing"

Tenten felt somewhat insulted by Lee's comment but he was still trying to help none the less.

"Oh please, I make everything work" Ino said confidently

Tenten knew that it was useless making up excuses, but she couldn't let them go to her house and she didn't want to tell them the truth. However, she couldn't have her cake and eat it to.

"I don't want you to see my foster mom" Tenten blurted out on the verge of tears.

"What?" Ino asked not expecting Tenten to blurt out her personal life.

"I don't know where my real parents are and my foster mom isn't necessarily the best thing that has happened to me" Tenten said in a low tone

"Oh hunny I'm so sorry" Ino said with care

Ino hugged her tightly and Tenten appreciated it. She didn't expect someone wealthy and popular like Ino to show empathy. A few tears fell from her eyes as she hugged Ino back.

"It's not your fault." Tenten stated.

"Yeah why don't we go to my house instead? I have clothes that would fit perfectly on you" Ino asked.

"Sure that'd be great" Tenten Smiled.

**Sorry about the long wait, I couldn't find time to write a new chapter and also I was thinking about discontinuing the story, because I'm not getting enough reviews. I know that sounds pretty shallow, but think about it, why does ANYONE on post stories/poems? They want reviews!! So please REVIEW!! **


	8. New Impressions

Tenten didn't even need the local mall anymore. Everything she wanted was in Ino's closet for free! not to mention, half of the things she tried on weren't even FROM Konoha. They were from other parts of the world such as France, Italy, and America.

Tenten stayed at the Yamanaka mansion for an hour and left with a simple, strapless, black dress made by Chanel, with shoes to match. When she arrived back home she ran straight up to her room, not once looking at Chinatsu.

She started thinking to herself, wondering if Neji would actually come to Ino's party and who else would actually be there. She then grimaced at what she was thinking about. Why the hell did Neji come into her thoughts? I mean sure she had grown to care for him as a teammate, but nothing more. Her thoughts were then interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes" She simply stated.

"Someone is at the door for you" Chinatsu stated coldly

"Can you tell them to wait?" Tenten asked ignoring her foster mom's harsh attitude.

Chinatsu didn't reply and walked away from the door to inform her guest that her foster child would take a while.

Tenten immediately got dressed, and for the first time in her sixteen years of life, she felt beautiful. The black dress complimented her figure and her eye makeup made her ordinary eyes, extraordinary. Tenten didn't want OR need to do any thing fancy with her hair, a single bun with bangs going diagonally across her forehead made her look elegant.

She didn't feel the need to wear jewelry, not that she had any, so she slipped on her shoes and left the room. She walked down the stairs in a somewhat fast paste and

Almost fell when she saw her guest sitting in the living room.

"Neji?" Tenten asked surprised

Neji smirked and raised an eyebrow "Yeah"

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Tenten asked again

"I decided to go to the party after all" Neji replied

"Oh..well that still doesn't explain why you're here" Tenten smiled "the party's at Ino's house"

"I have no reason to see Ino." Neji stated

"so you're saying you have a reason to see me" Tenten asked curiously

"possibly" Neji smirked.

Tenten then heard the footsteps of her foster mom coming.

"Uh I think we should head out now" Tenten said anxiously

And with that Tenten grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house. She ran a block or two (while still holding Neji's hand) before he could say anything.

"Sorry, I didn't want us to deal with my mom." Tenten said briefly but truthfully (for the most part)

"Hn" Neji simply stated.

Tenten didn't bother to say anything and continued walking, Neji followed her shortly after. They were silent for about 5 minutes.

"So why DID you come to see me?" Tenten asked.

"I thought it'd be nice to walk with someone" Neji stated.

"Oh." She said disappointed

They were silent again, for much longer than before. Neji then looked at the starry sky.

"Even the 'assholes' feel lonely to Tenten" He added "sometimes they need to be with the person they trust the most."

Neji's statement made Tenten smile brightly (of course she didn't let him see that). SURE maybe that wasn't exactly what Tenten wanted to hear but it still made her feel good inside and it also made her feel special that Neji trusted her.

She didn't say anything to Neji; instead she gave him a hug. Something Neji was very unaccustomed to.

"Tenten What ARE YOU DOING?" He asked surprised.

"It's called a hug. I don't think you have ever received one of them" Tenten said cheerfully before letting him go. "First time for everything, right?"

"Oh" Neji said still surprised.

He also smiled. He had a weird teammate but he didn't mind, it was nice seeing someone, he thought, expressed their emotions openly.

The two teammates were silent yet again. It wasn't awkward, nor was it weird. It was just time for them to let everything that happened in the past few minutes sink in.

They continued to walk to the mansion where something else awaited them.

**I told you I didn't abandon this story. I just had a small case of writers block and a HUGE case of laziness. However while I was NOT writing this chapter, I've been reading REALLY good Nejiten fanfics, which I find, almost impossible. Also I made a NEW story for all you KibaHINA fans out there. It's called The Beast Within. Oh and please review. I know this chapter is short but Im going to make another one in an hour or FOUR lmao! All the good stuff happens in the next chapter and onward to the END!**


	9. Turning Point

Tenten took a huge breath before ringing Ino's doorbell. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Yeah, she was going to her first 'teenage' party, but no one ever gets so uptight about it. She figured she'd eventually get over it.

Besides, there was no turning back now.

Ino opened the front door and greeted her friend, not once noticing her escort. She wore a dress similar to Tenten's, however a small fraction of the dress was cut off, exposing her belly button area.

"Hey you made it!!!!" Ino greeted.

Ino hugged Tenten, before she could even reply. Ino also greeted her with a kiss on the lips, something Tenten wasn't really expecting, but none the less, kissed her back.

"I'm so happy you came, you have NO IDEA" She added.

"Thanks, I'm glad that I came as well" Tenten giggled.

"yeah, and I also have some- wait? Is that Neji?" Ino asked while looking and squinting at him

Neji only raised an eyebrow at who, he thought, was a complete ditz.

"Oh my god it is! Wow sweetie, you actually look… handsome" Ino complimented "Sasuke better scoot over"

Ino then laughed hysterically, this made Tenten raise an eyebrow as well.

Neji's only response was a glare.

"Oh you guys have to come inside, I have something to show you Tenten" Ino said frenziedly.

Ino pulled Tenten inside, leaving Neji by himself with the rest of the party.

Tenten was dragged into Ino's bathroom, upstairs and away from everyone else. She then saw something that frightened her for about a minute.

Sakura was sitting on the bathroom floor with a small, rectangular shaped mirror right in front of her. On the mirror were four skinny lines of cocaine.

She was leaning over the mirror and in her right hand was a wrapped up dollar bill.

"Oh my god, you fucking coke whore, you're gonna OD" Ino lashed at the pink haired kunoichi. "Can you at least save half a line for Tenten?"

"Sasuke's downstairs! I just need to loosen up a bit" Sakura answered back "besides that bitch wont sniff this shit. She's too much of a fucking pussy"

"Shut the fuck up Sakura" Ino yelled "quit being such a stupid bitch. You're lucky that I'm even giving you any of it"

Ino then took the Mirror from under Sakura's face and walked towards Tenten, who was shocked and speechless throughout the whole argument.

"Are you gonna let her talk about you like that?" Ino asked Tenten

"Look Ino, I-I.." Tenten started before being cut off

"Hun please...don't let her bash you like that." Ino stated "Take some. You seem very uptight"

Ino handed her the mirror with the cocaine still in place. Tenten had so many doubts and bad thoughts on her mind but she took the mirror anyways.

She sat down in the same position Sakura was in and stared at the four straight lines of cocaine.

Sakura handed her the dollar bill. Tenten realized it was now or never.

She ignored all the bad thoughts in her head. She ignored the fact that she was slowly becoming like her biological mother.

Tenten grabbed the wrapped up dollar bill, held it by her nose and leaned over the mirror. She started snorting her for first line of cocaine and each grain of the drug was like fireballs entering her nostril and into her bloodstream.

She literally fell backwards while cupping her nose. Not even Neji's punches were equivalent to the extreme, burning sensation of snorting cocaine.

"Oh my FUCKING GOD, IT HURTS" Tenten yelled while still cupping her nose.

Sakura only laughed

"It usually burns the first time you try it, don't worry you'll feel great by the end of the party" Ino said while laughing hysterically.

Tenten found it really hard to believe Ino. She's never felt so much pain in her nose. So how the hell was she supposed to feel 'great?'

However, the burning sensation subsided, and to Tenten, it felt like the heat moved elsewhere in her body, causing her to feel hot and dehydrated.

"shit..Ino, I, I need something to drink" Tenten panicked

"What?" Ino asked dumbfounded

"SHIT INO! I NEED SOMETHING TO FUCKING DRINK" Tenten screamed.

She didn't even bother to hear Ino's response, as she pushed passed her. Tenten stumbled a bit, but she didn't care. She ran down the stairs a little bit too fast which resulted in her tripping on a step and tumbling face first on the floor.

She still didn't care; in fact, she didn't even recognize that she was drawing so much attention to herself. A pair of masculine hands approached her, trying to help her up, But Tenten pushed them away defiantly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" she screeched

She stood up on her own and continued to run towards the kitchen with a certain Hyuuga following her. Tenten stumbled once again, and her vision became a tad bit blotchy. She felt another masculine hand grab her wrist but this time she wasn't able to get away.

**Woo intense chapter!!!! CHEEEYAHH! Read and review BIG TIME!! Or else I'm discontinuing the story without hesitation. Seriously I want a lot of reviews!!!!!!! BECAUSE its like 10:20 pm and I'm supposed to be sleeping. I stayed up late to finish THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS!!!!!**

**I want my bloody FUCKING reviews. Pwease. **


	10. A Female's touch

**Something Important****: Cheeyahh this chapter has strong, sexual, lesbian content (or what you guys call LIME). So0o0o if you don't like reading about Gays/lesbians having sex, I suggest you don't read this chapter. I 'LL BE SO PISSED if I see a fucking review that says "EWW TENTEN KISSED INO" **

**Just DON'T fucking do it. **

**Oh and I don't own Naruto. **

………

"LET ME GO" Tenten screamed

She pulled yet again, trying to break free from Neji's grasp but to no avail.

"What's wrong with you Tenten!?!" Neji asked with concern

"LET GO OF ME" she screamed again

Her eyes began to tear up and she breathed heavily.

"Im fine" Tenten lied.

"No you're not. DON'T LIE TO ME "Neji said in a louder tone

He shook her, not knowing what else to do. Tenten began to cry hysterically, causing a scene. The heat was still trapped inside her body and she desperately needed to be in a cool environment, however she was also feeling a strange sense of paranoia. Was Neji trying to hurt her?

She looked into Neji's eyes and immediately turned away.

"Why won't you let me go" she sobbed

"I don't tru-" Neji began before getting cutoff

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" Tenten screamed while choking on her tears.

Ino then pushed passed the crowed to see a distraught Tenten and Neji holding on to her wrist. She ran towards Neji, pushing and swearing at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ino lashed out

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?" Neji yelled back

"YOU'RE FUCKING SCARING HER NEJI" Ino screamed

"She fell down the god DAMN stairs, I wanted to see if she was alright" Neji lashed back

"So you fucking MAN HANDLE HER" She screamed again "YOU FUCKING SHAKE HER AND REFUSE TO LET HER GO WHEN ASKS YOU TO"

Neji paused at Ino comment and gave her a death glare.

"She wasn't telling me the-" Neji began before getting cutoff again

"Just stay away from her, alright?" Ino said in a much calmer and serious tone.

And with that Ino walked towards Tenten, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen, where they were alone. Tenten sat down on a chair, resting her head on the table. She was still breathing heavily and struggled to keep her eyes opened. Ino saw this and quickly got a glass of ice cold water. She ran towards her friend, helped her to sit properly and put the tip of the glass by her mouth, urging her to drink.

"Come on Tenten" Ino said worriedly

Tenten didn't answer nor did she have the strength to drink the glass of water.

"Shit" Ino cursed.

Desperate to keep her friend alive, Ino threw the glass of water at Tenten's face, causing her to wake up. She coughed a little bit and then looked at the blonde kunoichi.

"oh thank god!" Ino said relieved

She gave Tenten a big hug before taking a huge breath.

"I wanna do it again" Tenten blurted out

"What?" Ino asked dumbfounded

Tenten laughed

"Ino, I feel so great, I wanna do it again" Tenten smirked

Ino gave her a weird look before realizing that she was still under the influence of the drug

"Let's just dry your face and redo your make up" Ino suggested

Before replying Ino pulled Tenten upstairs and into her room.

………………………………

Neji still remained standing at that same spot. Never before had he ever been so humiliated, all he had tried to do was help his comrade, but instead he was accused of harming her.

Normally he wouldn't be so affected by something like this but he was dealing with someone whose middle name was manipulation and the person who he shared a strange bond with…

…Viewed him as a monster.

A masculine hand was then placed on Neji's shoulder. He turned around to see a concerned Shikamaru, which was quite shocking considering that Shikamaru was hardly ever concerned about anything.

"You ok?" He asked

"I wasn't trying to hurt her" Neji stated blatantly

"I know" Shikamaru paused "but couldn't you tell that something wasn't right"

Neji's eyes shot wide open at Shikamaru's statement.

……………………..

Tenten sat on the edge of Ino's queen size, plush bed. Her face was now dry, the internal heat died down, she was no longer crying nor was she paranoid. Her sexual interest was now taking place. PMS did not compare to the short term effects of cocaine.

She spotted Ino searching through her closet for a dress. She gazed at her figure as she became even more sexually frustrated.

"Where's Sakura?" Tenten asked

"Oh probably with Sasuke" Ino answered while continuing to search through her closet.

The two friends were silent for about a few minutes.

"Didn't you used to like Sasuke?" Tenten asked

"Yeah, but he isn't all what he's cracked up to be" Ino replied truthfully

"How so?" Tenten asked yet again, getting into the conversation.

Ino froze. She desperately wanted Tenten to change the subject.

"Sex?" Tenten continued

Ino turned around to face Tenten, who had her legs crossed and a smirk on her face. Ino suddenly looked down at the floor, not even Sakura knew or at least even noticed her loss of interest in the Uchiha.

"Wow, I don't blame _him"_ Tenten stated seductively

"What?" Ino asked confused

"I said, I don't blame him…you're attractive" Tenten repeated.

She stood up and walked slowly towards Ino. Ino, however, didn't move at all.

"Do you know you're saying?" Ino asked almost dissonantly

"Yeah" Tenten responded enticingly

Tenten continued to walk closer to Ino and before she could do anything, Tenten pushed her up against the wall, immediately pressing her lips against Ino's.

Ino didn't resist and kissed her back, running her hands though Tenten's chocolate-colored hair.

Ino did enjoy this little make out session, however, by NO means was she going to be dominated or seduced. With that, she pushed Tenten onto the plush bed and climbed on top of her.

Tenten looked up at her blonde mistress and then gazed lustfully at her body.

Ino gave her a little seductive smile and then pressed her lips yet again on Tenten's. Her tongue slipped into the brunette's mouth, and explored it.

Tenten let out light moan and wrapped her leg tightly around Ino's body.

Ino smirked and started kissing her neck. She bit her a few times and that left Tenten wanting more.

Tenten's heart rate increased as she began to breathe heavily yet again, but this time from pleasure. Never before has she felt so wonderful…

…Especially from a female's touch.

**Yeeeeeeeahhh, weird chapter Oo. But yeah since there will probably be a lot of reviews with questions, I'm going to answer what will most likely be asked. NO, Tenten IS NOT LESBIAN, she's still under the influence of cocaine and besides this is a NejiTen fanfic. DUH. **

**Is INO a lesbian? Hmm I actually don't know, I'll think about that one. **

**How do I know so much about the effects cocaine? Wikipedia**

**If this is a Nejiten fanfic then why is Tenten making out with Ino? Well, Neji and Tenten aren't going out yet, hell they're barely acquaintances, so that makes BOTH of them free to do whatever they want. DON'T WORRY AS This story continues, THEY WILL TALK MORE. **

**Why do I suck at writing sex scenes? **

**Because this is my first fan-fiction and it is also the first time I wrote a sex scene, therefore, it'll be crappy. **

**Oh and I guess I'll repeat myself DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT LIKE READING ABOUT GAYS/LESBIANS HAVING SEX.**

**Read & review plz. **


	11. Her True Colors

Hello people, IM BACK With another CHAPTER

**Guess who's BACK!! Cheeyah, I'm sorry about the VERY long break. To be honest with you, I was so god damn lazy and not to mention I had absolutely NO INSPIRATION. I'm sorry but A LOT of you guys need work on your fanfics, IT'S**

**TERRIBLE OMG! Now…I'm not saying that I'm like THE best writer on this site. HELL NO! However I am better than quite a few of you. **

**Also, I'm thinking of writing a SasuNaru fanfic. I REALLY like that pairing a lot. **

**Yep that's it =. **

**And…..I don't own naruto.**

Tenten woke up to an unbelievably painful headache, she felt a tad bit cold as well. As she went to pull the bed covers over her fatigued body, she felt her bare skin. Her dress was no longer on her, exposing her breasts to anyone who walked in the room.

She still had her underwear on which she found a little bit strange but quickly dropped the thought.

She remembered last night all too well, consuming cocaine, making a scene with Neji, and…Ino. Speaking of Ino, Tenten looked on the other side of the bed, it was untouched. 

"Fuck." She whispered to herself.

Tenten managed to sit up, and began to meditate on how the hell was going to explain everything that happened last night to Ino and…what about Neji?

What the hell is she going to say to him?

Her thoughts ended abruptly when she heard the door knob turn. Soft, light footsteps became slightly louder as the long blonde haired kuniochi approached her.

"You're naked." Ino stated perturbed.

Tenten noticed the agitation in Ino's voice, and for some reason it bugged the living hell out of her.

"Well, I wonder how I got this way." Tenten replied sarcastically

Ino's eyes flew open, her face scorning the brunette kunoichi in front her.

"Excuse me!?" She asked aghast while raising her voice

"It takes two people have sex or at least try to" Tenten answered "You have NO right to get angry with me"

Ino smirked which then became an obnoxious laughter "Do you really think anyone would believe you?"

Tenten was dead silent, not knowing what Ino had up her sleeve.

Ino laughed again "Seriously, I know everyone that matters, everyone in school ADORES me and I'm the strongest kunoichi in the leaf Village. I fucking MADE you Tenten and I can easily break you"

Tenten was trembling in so much rage that her whole body was began to convulse. Ino noticed this and continued to show no mercy.

"Aww, you're shaking!" She giggled "I hope it isn't from all that cocaine last night…and what about Neji? How are you gonna tell him that you've been ditching training sessions to snort coke?" 

"Maybe I'll tell him for you…maybe I'll give him another reason why you're worth-"

Before Ino could finish another harsh insult, a clenched fist was thrown in her direction. Tenten could no longer take the verbal abuse. She had cracked. 

She gave everything she had in that punch and it was so close to Ino's flawless jaw. However Ino's hand immediately blocked the punch. If she didn't lose the very little dignity she had at that very moment, the sharp pain in her stomach followed by a simple push to the ground, sure as hell, did the job.

For the third time in the past week Tenten was put in her place. 

She felt inferior to her foster mom

Inferior to Neji

Now she felt inferior Ino.

She felt a cloth-like object hit her face, she made no attempt to remove it for she was too ashamed to look at the kuniochi who practically had the rest of her life in her hands.

"You're worthless" 

**Yeah short chapter but its necessary and I have writer block so yeahhhhhhhhhh. But I am back and I have a lot of fresh, new, ideas.**

**Next chapter will have more angst, drama, cocaine AND Neji =**

**Read and review please**


End file.
